


He gives me comfort beyond words

by b67112759



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Heejay, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Tags Are Hard, jayseung, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b67112759/pseuds/b67112759
Summary: Jay is the person who gives Heeseung the most comfort. Whether it be when he’s happy, or when he just wants to be left alone to his thoughts.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay, Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	He gives me comfort beyond words

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it. It’s nothing special, just an idea I got and decided to do something with it. 
> 
> Remember that this is just for fun and not to be taken seriously.

Heeseung wasn’t the type of person to tell people his worries. 

He’s always been like that. He was good at listening to others and being a shoulder for them to rely on but when it came to his own problems and worries, he didn’t tell others often and would usually keep them to himself and work them out. Heeseung wasn’t sure why he didn’t open up to people like that. Part of him thought it was because he didn’t want to burden other people with his problems and the other part of him though it was because he liked to sort things out himself. Whatever the reason, it was just how he worked.

He knew the other members were worried about him because of it. He knew that they wanted him to be more open with them. And he wanted that too. But the fact that he naturally wasn’t the type of person to share his problems and the fact that he was Enhypen’s oldest member made him hesitant to do so. 

Walking up, his head was filled with thoughts. So many thoughts that already made him tired when he just woke up. Whenever he would wake up with multiple thoughts in his head already he often felt rather down and kept to himself for the whole day, preferring to be left to his own devices.

He got out of bed and washed up quickly before heading to the kitchen to have breakfast. All the members - apart from Niki who went to shower - were in the kitchen having breakfast when he walked in.Silently creating himself a bowel of cereal he didn’t listen to what the other members were talking, too invested in his thoughts. He took his bowl, sat at the table and quietly ate his breakfast. They had practice in a couple of hours which was why they were so relaxed and not in a rush to do anything. He didn’t look at anyone, he didn’t speak to anyone, he just kept his eyes on his bowel and ate. Even when the others said others said something or commented on something that he should reply to he didn’t say anything but just continued eating. 

Yes he was aware that it could be perceived as rude and he remembered the first time some ofthe other members saw him like this they thought he was upset with them which was why he was ignoring them. When he was feeling better Heeseung was quick to correct them, telling them it had nothing with them and it was just something he went through and he just closed himself off sometimes for hours or a day. He told them that they shouldn’t worry and that he was fine, he was just in need of time and they should just let him be. 

But despite what he had told them they members still tried to talk to him, make him laugh, get him involved with things and cling to him when he was in this state, wanting nothing more other than to help him and pull him out of his thoughts. It never helped but Heeseung always did thank them for trying to help when he felt better.

As he ate Heeseung briefly heard a chair moving before he felt a hand come down to stroke his back and someone sitting next to him. The hand moved and an arm was now wrapped around his waist and he was pulled so that he was pressed against someone.He didn’t even bother looking up, already knowing how it was. The warm feeling that filled him and gave him butterflies, the arm that was wrapped around him in a protective way, grounding him, the familiar scent that wafted up his nose and made him feel so comfortable that he could just be there forever. 

Jay. 

The person he was lucky enough to to call his best friend, bandmate and boyfriend. 

He was grateful for having someone like Jay in his life. Someone who knew him well. Someone who knew him better than he knew himself. Someone who knew what he needed at certain times. Someone who knew when to push and went to stop. Someone who always gave him comfort beyond words. Heeseung found himself able relax and sink into Jay’s arms. Jay was one of the few people he was able to be around and be comfortable when he got like this. 

After his cereal was finished Heeseung stood up and washed his bowl before retreating back to the bedroom. He decided to just get ready for so that when it was time to leave for practice he didn’t have to rush to get ready and risk being scowled by the managers. He walked to the closet and pulled out some clothes randomly, he even paying attention to if they looked good together. When he was done and his bag was packed he simply slid back into his bed and lay down not doing anything other than just staring out to his surroundings. 

His mind was very active, going from his progress in singing, dancing, acting, to his live performances, to the upcoming comeback that they all wanted to do well, to his worry for his members who were putting their everything everyday, tiring themselves out. His also thought about his parents, his brother and how they were doing. His mind went to Jay’s parents who always opened the arms to him since the first day he met them, he hoped they were doing well since it had been months since he’d seen them in person. Then his mind shifted to his musical work and if anyone of his lyrics or songs were good enough to make the album. And then he also thought about their fans and what he read on Twitter, the good comments, the funny comments, the bad comments. 

So many thoughts were running in his mind that he didn’t even hear Jay come into the room. He looked up at Jay when the fake blonde standing in his view and saw him holding out his hand. 

Heeseung looked down at the hand then back to his boyfriend, shaking his head, knowing what he was asking. Jay gave him a bored look still holding out his hand, telling him to come with him. Heeseung pouted for a moment before lifting his hand to hold Jay’s and allowed the fake blonde to pull him out of bed and drag him out of the room. They got to the living where everyone was watching TV. Jay sat down at the corner and Heeseung quietly followed quickly cuddling up to Jay, his legs going up to rest on Jay’s lap, head on shoulder. Jay’s arms went around him, pulling him as close as he could and was comfortable for the older. 

After a moment or two, Jay took his finger, placed it on Heeseung’s chin and lifted up up his head. The older gave him a confused look but disappeared once a Jay pressed a tender kiss on his lips. Heeseung felt himself relax and smile for the first time in the day. Jay pulled back and placed a kiss on Heeseung’s forehead before allowing the older to place his head back on his shoulder. 

Jay knew better than anyone that when Heeseung was in this state, where thoughts were constantly running through this mind, the older shouldn’t be alone but shouldn’t be bothered unless he looked to be upset. Jay knew that when Heeseung was like this, the best thing he could do was to hold him and let him know that someone was there. Talking to him would be pointless until he was out of this state and Heeseung didn’t appreciate people talking to him on top of his thoughts. 

Typically Heeseung could be like this for up to two days, anything over that, then Jay would step in and help him sort out his thoughts and pull him back. 

And Heeseung did the same thing for him. If Jay was ever down, Heeseung was always there, holding Jay close, whispering sweet nothings him, making him smile, making him feel loved and comforted beyond words. They were perfect for each other in some many ways. This is just one of the reasons why. They knew exactly what each other needed, when and why. 

For the rest of the day, Heeseung stayed silent, his mind slowly filtering the thoughts getting back to his usual playful self. Jay stayed by his side as all times, silently giving him continuous comfort because Jay was his comfort place. He had been for the last 5 years and would continue for 400 plus more years. 


End file.
